U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,609, entitled “Intelligent remote visual monitoring system for health care service”, relates to a method for performing a monitoring of a plurality of patients. The system comprises a supervisory control center having access to patient and health care professional databases for assigning patients to appropriate health care professionals and for performing task planning. A number of master monitoring computers are linked to the control center and are accessible by a corresponding number of health care professionals. A slave monitoring computer is located within the homes of a plurality of patients.
Unfortunately, such system does not enable an operator to perform an efficient evaluation of the quality of performance of a service.
International Patent Application WO 02101503, entitled “Caching graphical interface for displaying video and ancillary data from a saved video”, discloses a method for obtaining a selectable image from a stored image database. Unfortunately such reference does not provide a tool for performing an evaluation of a service.
There is a need for a method that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.